Blackmail and Secrets
by Sueona
Summary: AU. Asami is a cop and he runs into a young man who will turn his world upside down. Can Asami keep the peace in his family life and this new young man?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, crime, AU, SMEX, OOC

Pairings: Asami/OC, Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: AU. Asami is a cop and he runs into a young man who will turn his world upside down. Can Asami keep the peace in his family life and this new young man?

Notes: Hello readers. I got this new idea in my head and I have been writing on it when I get a free chance at it. Since school is taking most of my time, it has been hard. I hope you enjoy this story. It is OOC. I think this is very different. Hopefully you think so too. Please tell me what you think.

The room was small, but then again it wasn't really a place to live. Bottles were strewn all over the place. The paint on the walls was peeling away. There were a couple futons in different corners of the room. The windows were broken. Loud music blared to life as a tall twenty-two year old man with black hair turned it on. Hazel eyes turned away from the mess in the run-down apartment to look at his team mate. He leaned back on the small futon, stating, "I'm thinking."

Another team mate with dyed blondish hair spoke up, "You are always thinking, Akihito."

"We need to be living the high life, Takato." Akihito growled, falling back onto to dusty futon, waving the dust away from his face.

Takato turned his head to the other man, laughing, "Hear that, Kou. We should live the high life." He turned to his friend who took him in without a question as he spoke, "We are outcasts, ran from home or was kicked out. We all have a story that none of us share."

Kou flopped next to his best friend who was a mystery to everyone around these parts as he asked, "What are you thinking?"

Akihito mumbled, "I'm going to get a cop in our pocket." Kou and Takato started to laugh. He was dead serious. He gave it some thought. He figured getting a cop in their pocket could make their lives better. Who else could look out for them beside themselves? He could pull the strings, making sure all of them were safe. Before anyone could say a word, a young woman walked in. She wore beat up jeans with a low cut shirt. She was thin and all her curves were shown perfectly. She came about three years ago and she hit it off with Takato. They wanted to get married but they didn't have enough money. He rose from the bed and asked, "Job?" Everyone in the room got silent. They all knew one job could cost them their freedom any given second but it was the only way to survive in the cold dark world.

Eri twisted her long black hair, her bright blue eyes stared at the leader of their small family as she spoke, "It should be easy. Steal a car from some rich man who owes Keith some money." Keith gave them jobs, never telling them who the big boss was and it hardly paid them to feed themselves. Usually they took extra stuff and Keith never said anything about it as long as he didn't see it with his own eyes.

Akihito walked to the broken window, hearing the glass on the floor break. Keith wasn't that great of a person to follow but it kept them out of the eye sight of the big fish. He wanted his gang out of their sight. He lost a friend a few years back because she got the attention of big fish. He tilted his head back, asking, "How much?"

"Believe it or not, Keith told us to take some bonuses for the job. Rich idiot really owes a lot and I heard through rumor that he rubbed the wrong people big time." Eri explained, leaning against the dusty wall.

Takato growled, "Eri, keep your mouth shut." He turned to Akihito who looked bothered. He walked to the leader, sighing, "We need this job. We just ran out of everything this morning."

"We will find…"

"No, Aki. We take this job not another one." Kou spoke up. He was the only one brave enough to stand up to their leader.

Akihito looked over at Kou, knowing they did need stuff to survive and this job would bring it in for sure. It could be dangerous since it will put them in front of the true leaders that truly rule the underworld. He lost one member because of the attention and he swore to never let it happen again. His hazel eyes closed as he thought about everything. He needed a cop backing them up. That was the only way to keep them safe now. The jobs were getting more dangerous every step of the way. He had to protect his new family. He asked, "How long do we have to finish the job?"

Eri answered, "One week no longer."

"Do I want to know what will happen if we fail the job or don't get it done?" Akihito asked.

Eri looked at her boyfriend and Kou who shook their heads. She looked back at their leader. She was all for getting noticed. At least then they could live large instead of being in a dump but she understood why Akihito was against it. There were pros and cons to it. She sighed sadly, "Doubt it, but we will make it like always."

Akihito opened his eyes knowing there was no way around it. They had to live and these jobs were all they had. This job would bring in more since they had free rein over everything. He ordered, "Eri scout out the place with Takato. Kou do your homework. Tomorrow we discuss everything."

"What you going to do?" Takato asked as he saw the leader grab a beat up jean jacket and walk to the broken door.

"Making a back-up plan for us." Akihito answered as he left his new family behind. No one knew him. He wasn't part of these woods and that suited him fine. He refused to let his past come to haunt his new life even though it played a part of it. He climbed down the broken stairs, stepping around the broken wood. It was time for him to put his all into this world. There was no way around it. Kou, Takato, and Eri were his family now, looking up to him to keep them safe. It was true, that none of them knew each other's past but that was fine with him. This was meant to be a new life and one day they will score big to be away from run-down homes. He will make sure of it.

Inside the apartment, Eri sighed out her question, "What could be his back-up plan?" She worried for the guy who took her in. Sometimes Takato and her fought about it. Sometimes Takato got jealous but Akihito took her in off the streets, never asking questions about her past. She owed him but she would never go with him. Also she figured he wasn't interested in anyone or at least what she saw.

Takato grumbled, "I have no clue. There is no way to back out of this."

Kou flopped down, joking, "You don't think he is going to get a cop in his pocket." Eri and Takato both look at him for a second before they started to laugh. Akihito hated police in every sense of the word. No one knew why and no one dared ask.

A famous club for the outcasts hid beneath a bridge with a small sign stating beware. Akihito entered without being ask a question of how he knew of the place. They knew him by name and people cleared a path for him. One time a guy tried to take him out by force and he put him into the hospital. None of patrons helped him because coming here was a risk. He went to the small bar area, seeing a teen with reddish hair and bright brown eyes. He gave a smile sadly and walked over to him. He ordered, "My usually and I'm calling in my debt." He saved the bar tender from some trouble. Yes, he made sure all his debts were paid. This was his life and he had to make it through.

Michael whispered to make sure his boss didn't hear him, "Can it wait?"

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the teen that backed a step as he stated coldly, "No chance in hell. I said whenever I wanted the favor returned." Michael nodded his head slightly but kept glancing around. He leaned forward, asking, "Is there any ticks in here?" He couldn't say who they were or a huge fight would happen. Michael glanced around the room but shrugged his shoulders. He sighed, "I guess you are not sure."

Michael leaned onto the bar and mumbled, "That I wish I could help you with. We got busted two weeks ago and boss didn't take too kindly of me not reporting it. Beside which tick would be in their right mind hanging out here." He heard a yell for a drink and winked at the boy no one messed with as he walked down the end of the bar to give the man a drink.

Akihito downed his drink and tapped his fingers against the bar. He needed a way to gain protection from everyone. The underworld was big but they stayed clear of the police. He knew some of his members wanted the attention but it was dangerous. He saw it firsthand. The memories came to haunt him and he waved Michael back over to fill his drink. He started to drink away the haunting memories. He felt a hand slide up his leg and he turned his head. The man's eyes were hungry. He stood up and Michael backed away. He hissed, "Who the hell do you think you are to touch me without my permission?" Before anything else could happen, one clean-cut man grabbed the winkled hand. He felt something stir in him as he saw the man but he pushed it away. Emotions were foolish in his world.

The man squeaked, "Chief."

Akihito felt his entire body light on fire by that one sentence. Michael was ready to go in the back and he shook his head. The bartender looked at him with concern but he narrowed his eyes once to get him to back off. This was the end of the debt and it was more than perfect.

"You should know better, Jin. For your position in ranks, you shouldn't be here. Get out of here before I report you and tell your wife." The man said coldly and with force. Jin stepped to the side and booked out. He knew for a fact that Jin's wife had most of the money and proving he had an affair would make sure Jin got nothing. He made sure he left and turned his head back to the young man who had hard hazel eyes. He asked, "Why didn't anyone help you?"

Akihito chuckled softly, "This place, no one helps you. You enter at your own risk."

"You could have gotten hurt or worse."

Akihito flirty smiled as he stated, "I can handle my own… Your name?"

"Asami Ryuuichi."

Akihito rolled the name over his head to make sure he knew it from now on. It was the name that he would use to his advantage. He sat back down and waved the tall man over. It was those eyes that stuck him the most. It was like they were eating his soul right out of his body but he played the game well. He would never have anyone in his life as a partner. No one was going to know him that well. If they did, it could be dangerous. He asked, "What are you doing here, Asami-san?" He purred out the name sweetly, seeing those eyes darken for a second.

Asami waved the bar tender over and ordered a drink. He lit up a cigarette, glancing around the room. He answered, "Meeting a source but he is not here."

"A piece of advice; never let anyone know who you are here or what you are doing here. It can be dangerous for your health." Akihito responded kindly. There was not a problem giving some advice. After all, this man was his game for the night and for as long as he saw fit.

Asami turned his head back to the young man. There was danger in this kid and he could sense it. He didn't care. He was here to meet someone and they weren't here. He relaxed for the first time during the day and ordered another drink. He saw the other not refilling his. He looked at the young teen, stating, "Give him whatever he wants on me."

Michael said, "Sure. Your usually?" Akihito nodded his head and he poured him a drink. He looked at the most dangerous man in the place and wondered if he should report this but he owed Akihito big time. He went to serve his other customers.

Akihito ran his finger around his glass, noting with pleasure that the chief of police was watching him. He could tell it was lust in those eyes. This man was easy to read. It was like stealing candy from a kid. He tilted his head, giving a small smile which got those gold eyes to brighten. His gang was getting information and he was ready to sell himself off to protect them. Second thoughts came to his mind and he knew he could walk away right this second. He chased them away from his mind. He had to protect his new family with everything inside of him. He had to make sure they could survive without him. Sooner or later he was going to be found out. He kept his birth name, knowing the danger to it. It was the only thing he had of her. He shook his head before it ran down a road that could not be changed.

"Something wrong?" Asami asked with concern. It looked like the other had a horrible memory. He knew what that was all about.

Akihito gave a smile and continued with his game, "Nothing wrong."

"What's your name?" Asami questioned.

"Everyone calls me Aki." Akihito answered. He wasn't going to give his full name as this man did. Asami was too trusting. That could be a mistake in this cold world. Noise blared to life as a group of kids played the juke box. He leaned his head on his hand, looking at the man who was his prey. It was too bad for Asami to be the clean-cut man that came across him.

Asami stood up, politely stated, "Excuse me for a second. I am need of the rest room."

Akihito stood up, smiling as he ran his hand over the strong arm and stated, "Be careful." He slipped his hand into the man's loose pocket. He sat back down as Asami walked away and he looked through the man's wallet. He browsed through seeing photos. He laughed as he saw a wedding picture. It was too perfect. He knew not to get carried away. When it was too perfect meant it was not. He set the wallet down in front of the man's drink. He saw Asami walk back over, ignoring everyone in the room. As he sat down, he looked confused at his wallet. He lied, "It fell out of your pocket. I picked it up and put there so no one would take it." Asami nodded his head, his eyes held trust in them. Some part of him felt guilt for planning to use this man but he pushed it away like he always did.

"Do you come here often?" Asami asked as he drank. He glanced around to see so many underage kids. He shook it away. He knew of this place but no one could truly shut it down. He tried once and it almost cost him everything. He was no fool and wasn't ready to take the big dogs on. He turned his head to see those breath-taken eyes look at him. They were hard looking like this boy saw so much in his young life.

Akihito had no plan to answer. For his luck or Michael looking out for the business, a nice slow song came on. He stood up, speaking in a huskily voice, "This is my song but I never have anyone to dance with." Asami took the bait and stood up as well, wrapping his arm around his waist, moving to the middle of the small room. There were only a few couples dancing, so there was enough space for them. The warmth between them was making a fire race up his body. Slowly he ran his hands up the strong arms, wrapping them around the neck. The song continued to play as he did with this man. This was nothing more than to gain safety from the big dogs. It was the only way now. Those gold eyes tried to study him but he never let anything open on his face. He was smart in this world, showing only what he wanted. Even his gang didn't know one personal detail about him. The way he liked it. The less people who knew, the better.

Asami whispered, "Why?"

Akihito questioned back, "Why what?"

"Why do you choose this world?" Asami explained his question. He could see this boy being something better than living in the dirty part of the world. He looked to see Akihito give no looks to show what he was thinking. Those eyes were guarded.

Akihito sighed, "I live and survive. That is all I need to know, Asami." He wasn't going to tell him his life story. The man leaned forward. Those rough lips touched his and his mind felt foggy like he was doing drugs. He pulled back after a couple seconds. They were hot together but this was no place to gain his prey. He leaned up, whispering into the man's ear, "I know a place we could be private, Ryuuichi." His voice lowered as he said the man's first name. He leaned back seeing those golden orbs ready for a night to forget his long days. He pulled him toward the door, winking at Michael who gave him a very concerned look. He knew what he was doing. He was damned in the world already. This was all a game to be played and won.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked. An image of his wife came to mind but he pushed it away. Then his children came to his mind and he almost stopped dead in his tracks. They meant everything to him and he would do anything for them. The second thoughts left his mind as soft lips touched his, making him fall against the brick wall of the building. His arms wrapped around the thin waist. The feeling rising inside of him was so different than anything he ever felt before. He never thought it would happen to feel something like this.

Akihito could see the doubt and he had to keep the man interested. As he pulled back from the kiss, he felt the guilt rise inside of him but he pushed it away. He was going to carry this plan out to the very end. He had to protect his family from harm. He answered Asami's question, "We are going to a hotel not too far away."

Asami looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. He knew he was playing with fire but he ignored all warning signs. He wanted to forget everything for a while. They started to walk again. Each step made a fire build inside of him. The dirty world lived here. Anyone could tell once he saw drug dealers on the corners waiting for their customers. This was one area no police touched. It was off limits. He wanted people to rise up and live a great life. He glanced back to the boy that he was following inside a run-down building. Those hazel eyes were guarded, hard to understand or read.

Akihito walked up to the teller who chuckled softly. He frowned and mumbled, "What is so funny, Rocky?" He would never say the man's real name and everyone around here called him Rocky instead of Nao.

Nao or better known as Rocky, chuckled, "To see you ready to use this hotel." He pulled down his glasses to see the tall man behind Akihito. The man had black hair and bright gold eyes. The man raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. He turned his attention back to the boy who everyone knew not to mess with even though no one knew his story. There were rumors even going as far as Akihito killing off his parents. He didn't give much thought to the rumors though. He leaned his head on his hand, looking at the young man that people lusted after but would never have a chance. He tossed a key to the boy and stated in mirth, "On the house."

Akihito snatched the key, growling lowly in his throat. Asami looked at him oddly and he shrugged his shoulders. This place was for blackmailers and no one else. He usually stayed clear of the place except to get information about people. He headed up the stairs, feeling an arm slid around his waist. He stopped and looked back. He could see so many emotions on that tan face. The man was beautiful and kind, nothing like him. He was ready to put a stop to this game but the image of his family came to mind. It was too late to back out now. He played a game for the last five years, staying one step ahead of everyone. He leaned down a little, whispering against those rough lips, "I want a good time."

"Why me?" Asami asked as he felt a tongue lick against his lips. It was sending fireworks off inside of his body. He took the key out of the boy's hand and started to walk up the stairs. He heard a small chuckle and it was making his ears ring. As he entered the room, the boy shut the door with his foot, dropping his jacket onto a chair. The room was small. Black rip curtains hung loose on the windows. A bed was in the middle of the room with black sheets on it. There was one stand beside the bed. He dropped the key as he was pushed onto the bed. The boy's eyes were bright and they held danger in them. He didn't care. This was for a good time and to forget. No one was going to know and he was never going to see this boy again: a devil in an angel form.

Akihito couldn't believe he was going down to this level but he had no other options left to him. As he was flipped over onto the bed, he stared up at the man above him. At least it was someone that was attractive. A hand slide under his black shirt that made fire run up his spine. What was this? He never thought of anyone to be with him like this after what happened. His shirt was pulled off and tossed onto the floor. He unbuttoned the chief's shirt, pushing it aside to reveal tan toned skin. He licked at his lips since they were getting dried. Heat was swirling around him. Lips mashed against his making his sins more visible. He pushed it all away. This was his life and a game to play.

Asami ran his hand over the pale skin. The heat was burning him alive. His shirt was tossed to the floor. He pulled back from the intense kiss. He stared at those eyes that were sucking him in like a moth to a flame. It was too much for him. He had to have more. He touched the pale neck with his lips, hearing a small gasp. It was beautiful to his ears. It was making them ring loudly. Small hands ran across his back, engulfing him in an embrace of fire. This was dangerous and he knew that. He could sense the danger rolling off this boy. He whispered into the other's ear, "Aki."

Akihito could hear the doubt in the voice. The thoughts of guilt came back trying to haunt him. He leaned up, rubbing his hard clothe cock against the man's. It was over and he was damned. He trusted no one including his own gang. They will never know his story. If one knew and wanted a better life, they could betray him in seconds. It happened before and he swore to never again trust anyone. He also swore off love. He felt it once and it almost destroyed him. No this was all a game. Yes, he would protect his gang but they would never know him personally. Teeth teased his flesh and he moaned sweetly, "Ryuuichi." He felt the man wanting him like so many others. He wasn't innocent in the world of sex. He gave that up once thinking he had it all but it was stripped away from him, seeing the cruel world. Now, he will play his own game to gain the upper hand. He knew he couldn't stay much longer in the area. He will give one thing to his gang: his new family. Lips mashed against his and he ran his nails down the strong back. Hips thrust down and he broke the kiss. It was so different. It felt different.

Asami tried to read those eyes but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. It didn't matter. He wanted his problems gone. His love was killed. His new wife was nothing compare to her. His children were what kept him going. He wanted to forget everything for a little while. He pulled down the beat up jeans off those long legs. He tossed them over his shoulder. The boy was a beautiful creature, waiting for him. This man was a devil in an angel form. He knew this could ruin everything but it didn't matter to him. He felt hands work at his pants. He asked, "Why?" He wanted an answer.

Akihito leaned up, making sure his naked body rubbed against the older man's as he slide down those dress pants. He whispered, teasing the man, "That is for me to know and you to never think of it after tonight." He licked around the ear lobe, hearing a small groan. He teased, "We getting this on or we going to keep talking. I didn't come for a conversation."

"Neither did I. If I did, I would have stayed at the club." Asami responded. He pushed the young man back to the bed, kissing him. This time he got daring as he slipped his tongue inside that wet warmth. The moment the other muscle toyed with his, his mind went to over drive and everything he thought about through the entire day disappeared in seconds.

Strong hands messed against his bare skin, making the heat raise in the room. His head was on a high. It was like he was doing drugs, making him want more. That was dangerous. No, it would not happen again. He will gain what he wanted and be done with this man like everyone else in life. No trust. He lived by those words from the day he ran. The kiss was broken. He saw the redden lips move but he couldn't make out the words. He gasped, "What?"

"Have you…"

"Twice with the same man. Been a while though." Akihito revealed. He wouldn't say it but he needed to be prepared or it was going to hurt. He was selling his soul but he wasn't going to let himself be hurt. He didn't expect anything different from this man. Asami was just too kind and that kindness could be used against him. He was doing it right this second. As he felt fingers slid in him, he thrust his hips, trying to get them where he wanted them. He should have some pleasure for this. It was a little shocking to see that Asami knew what to do. That thought left his mind as his body arched from the fingers finding his sweet spot. Everything disappeared from his mind. He growled, "Do it."

Asami was going to ask to make sure but seeing the body arch up to him made it disappear from being spoken. He sealed lips as he pulled out his fingers and slowly entered his thick cock. He felt hands run across his arms, making goose bumps appear in their track. He groaned as he felt the heat tighten around him. He was in heaven or was it hell. He wasn't sure and didn't really care at the moment. He gazed down to see those hazel eyes dark, making them shine in the horrible room. He licked at the neck, trying his best to stay still until the other was used to him. He couldn't hold back a groan as the boy moved his hips. It was the only sign he knew he was getting.

As the pace started to pick up, Akihito felt so different. This was nowhere what he remembered. It was more pleasurable. He pulled the chief's head to him and sealed those lips. Hands ran across his sweaty skin, making him feel a coldness take over on each part. This was his hell and no one could save him. He felt a hand wrap around his cock, making all concurrent thought leave his mind. He moaned, "Ryuuichiiii." It was over as he damned this man to his game. He came and bit his lip to stop the scream. He heard a groan against his ear and wetness running down his thighs. As the man lay on the side, he mumbled, "Cigarette." He heard the creak of the bed as Asami stood up. He felt a cigarette hit his hand and grabbed it.

As he lit the cigarette for the man, Asami asked, "Where is the shower?" Hazel eyes gazed at him for a second before he pointed to the other small door in the room. He watched as smoke circled the boy, hiding his beauty from view. He went to the restroom to get cleaned up. When did he have a one-night stand? It has been a long time. Well it happened a few times and he was a teenage at the time. He let the water wash over him as guilt started to build up inside of him. What would his children think of him now if they knew?

On the bed, Akihito laid there, smoking. His eyes narrowed as he heard the shower run. Everything was in place. He had Asami in his pocket from now on. Asami would find that out soon enough. He crashed his cigarette into the ashtray as he continued to lay there. He heard the water be turned off. He saw the man walk out, drying and getting dressed. There was no need for words. He got what he wanted.

Asami looked over, wondering if he should say something. The sex was blissful, making him crave even more. He shook the thought out of his mind. He dressed completely and walked to the door. He gazed back for a second to see the boy having his eyes closed. It looked like the other was lost. He wanted to help but knew better than to try. He left this craving behind as he walked out the door.

Akihito whispered as he heard the door shut, "I have you, Asami Ryuuichi. A game I always play, I win."

Across the town, one woman sat in a seat by the window. Her long black hair pulled up. Her dark brown eyes stared out the window. She turned her head to see a teenager walk through the door. She stood up, asking, "Where is your father?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Crime, OOC.

Pairings: Asami/OC, Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: AU. Asami is a cop and he runs into a young man who will turn his world upside down. Can Asami keep the peace in his family life and this new young man?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is the second chapter. Are you enjoying this story? Didn't see too many comments on it. Please tell me what you think. It does help me write more.

In a nice black car, one man stared at the road but his mind was miles away. He stopped at the red light. His gold eyes glanced over to the cell phone that was ringing loudly. No doubt his wife looking for him that made him sigh sadly. He was only about ten minutes away from home. He heard a car beep loudly at him, shaking away the thoughts. He made a turn to head back home, a life that made no sense to him.

In the huge penthouse, a teenager who just turned seventeen stared out the window. His sharp gold eyes glanced around the penthouse. He asked and asked questions but never got his answer. He heard the door and turned around. Matching eyes looked at him. He sighed, "She left about five minutes ago."

Asami toss his jacket onto the chair, going to his safe above the table stand where neither of his children could try to get it. He put the safety on his gun and put it away. He responded, "I am sorry I am late. I had a source and decided to give more time."

"You always work." The teenager mumbled.

Asami shut the safe, locking it up. He walked to his oldest, lifting the thin chin up. Those matching eyes were pleading with him for answers. He had none to give. He sighed, "I am sorry, Ryu."

Ryu pulled away from his father, a man he looked up to. He sneered, "Why are you married to her? She doesn't love you! She is making a fool out of you by going to another man! Why!?" He hated her with everything inside of himself. Why couldn't his father see her lies?

"There is no proof of that. She likes to spend time with her friends and that's all. You should not go by rumors." Asami stated. He was no different than her if it was all true. He picked up a man and slept with him. He wanted to give his children everything but he wasn't sure how. They lost their mother. Ryu was old enough to understand but Ai was far too young to even remember her.

Ryu slapped the hand away from him as he glared at his father. He went to open his mouth but a small cry stopped him. He turned his head to see his little sister, crying. He didn't mean to wake her up.

Asami turned away from his son and went to his three year old daughter. Her hair was brown and her eyes were his color. He picked her up asking, "What is wrong, sweetie?"

"Daddy, I can't find Mr. Bear. Please find him. I can't sleep without him." Ai sobbed out as she gripped her daddy tightly.

Asami asked, "Did you look under the bed?"

Ai pulled back some and yelled, "I can't look under there! Monster lives there!"

Asami shook his head and gave a warning look at his son who was rolling his eyes and ready to say something. Ryu shut his mouth quickly. He walked down the hall to put his daughter back into bed. As he entered her room, he noticed the nightlight gone from the socket. He laid her down and looked under the bed to find her teddy bear. He grabbed it and gave it to her. After he covered her up, he asked, "Where is your nightlight?"

"Mean lady took it. She said that I was too old for one." Ai mumbled.

Asami was ready to narrow his eyes but stop before scaring his daughter. He went to the closest, looking on the top shelf. He grabbed another nightlight and plugged it in for his little princess. He kissed her forehead, whispering, "Sleep little princess." She giggled as she rolled over. He left the room, shutting the door but leaving a space open. He walked back to the living room. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Ryu was still standing there. He asked, "Did you do your homework?"

"I know the rules, Father." Ryu hissed, still upset at him. He never got his answers. His father played the perfect part but everything around him was a mystery. He asked, "Where were you?"

"I told you I had a source to meet. Never showed up." Asami told half-truths. His son rolled his eyes. He watched as his son walked out of the room. He heard the slam of the door to the bedroom. He walked to the window, looking out of it as he sighed. He didn't know what to do for them anymore. Where did everything go to hell? He leaned against the wall, watching the world out his window.

At a run-down apartment, Akihito made his way up the broken stairs. He went inside the room to see his gang glancing over to him. Eri was giving a worried look. Kou shook his head but kept his mouth shut. Takato was the one who was glaring at him. He asked, "Something happen?"

"No. We have been working since you left. What have you been doing?" Takato hissed.

Eri sighed, "Takato stop."

"I told you that I was getting a back-up plan into place." Akihito replied without emotion. He got the photos and the negatives for his plan. All he had to do was send one copy to Asami. All the way back home, he questioned his mind. Did it matter? Everyone played him over the years. He was a pawn and now he was making sure others were the pawns, not him. He swore off emotions in this world. It was too late for him. He flopped onto the futon waving the dust away from his face. He asked, "What we have?"

Eri spoke up before a fight could happen, "Well the guy leaves his house every night at eight to play on the tables. No security system to worry about."

"This guy doesn't come home until noon the next day. No wonder he owes money." Kou piped in.

Takato sighed, "No dogs, no cats. Maybe some fish but I doubt we have to worry about that."

Eri tossed a key, grinning, "Also found a nice little present for us while looking around."

"The guy lives highly but he is totally in debt." Kou remarked.

Eri sat next to Akihito, stating, "We do have one problem though."

Akihito closed his eyes. He hated having problems. He opened eyes to see Kou and Takato look nervous. He asked, "What is it?"

"Keith went back on his word. He called, saying big boss is figuring out extra is being taken. He doesn't want us to be noticed at all. He wants a meeting with us tomorrow to talk about details of our cut." Eri explained. She was nervous about telling him this information. Takato was against it but Kou and her convinced him that they had no choice but to tell their leader about that detail before they got into big trouble.

Akihito flopped back and asked, "When does he want to talk with us?"

Takato answered, "Tomorrow morning."

"All right. I will talk with him for a good price. You guys know what to do while there." Akihito muttered.

"Of course we do. Play the part that we are customers." Kou chuckled. It was their way to keep out of anyone's eye. Akihito was smart in this world. Takato and Eri said they were going to take a private walk. He sat next to his friend and asked, "Are you all right?"

"What does that mean?" Akihito asked without opening his eyes. He threw his arm over his eyes. He only could hope to make a good price for their jobs for them all. He might have to look for someone else but they had a good deal with Keith that worked for them all. It was best to stay out of the eye of the higher boss.

Kou pointed out, "You were limping inside and I doubt that was from a fight. I have seen you fight before. Anyone who tries would be on the ground and unable to hit you back. So what happened and what was the back-up plan you set up?"

"Do not worry about it." Akihito muttered under his breath. He thought he made sure to rest for a while before coming back home. It would look like Kou noticed. At least Takato or Eri didn't notice too. The last thing he needed was their questions. They were his gang but he didn't trust them like he should. Lies were all he knew. He was lied to so many times. So he decided to make his own lies. The rumors that go around about him suited him well. Kou sighed deeply and stood up, leaving him alone. He heard something about going out for a bit. He knew were his team mate was going. He stood up. Since he was alone it was time to set his plan into action. After he was positive that his gang was safe, he was going to leave. They were strong enough to be without him. He looked out the broken window, sighing, "Lie is a lie. My life is hell." He fished out the photos and stated to set up the package. He was going to deliver it tonight while everyone was out doing their own thing. He looked up the address for the man and had to admit he had a rich life style. He did some homework to learn the man had a business man of a father who passed away when he was five and everything was left to him.

In the famous area for rich people, gold eyes stared out the window as his mind was unable to stop thinking about the boy he picked up tonight. He wasn't sure what he felt at all about the entire thing. It could cost him more than anyone knew if it was found out. He doubted anyone would know. It wasn't strange for him to work long hours even after him being off duty. He heard the door and stated coldly, "If you ever make a comment to my daughter again, I swear to…"

"To what, Ryuuichi? Your threats are nothing more than that." Cho spoke coldly. Gold eyes glanced to her and glared at her. She tossed her purse onto the table. She stated, "I am tired of watching those kids of yours when they will never show me respect or even see me as a mother."

"We have only been married for six months. Give them time to adjust to you." Asami replied. Cho snorted as she started to take off her jewelry. He remarked, "I see you went shopping again."

"Do you have a problem with it?" Cho asked sweetly.

"He would if it was his money." Ryu stated coldly as he walked into the room. He handed the phone to his father and responded, "Someone on the phone for you."

Cho sneered, "Do not tell me you have more work again."

Asami ignored the smart remark from his wife and answered the phone, "Hello. Asami speaking."

"Asami-san, this is the front desk. There is a small package for you down here." The front desk man stated.

Asami raised an eyebrow confused. He sighed, "I'll be down in a little while. Thank you for calling me." He hung up and looked at his son who was glaring openly at his wife. He ordered, "Get some sleep, Ryu."

"Dad…"

"No buts on this. It is past midnight and you have school tomorrow." Asami stated firmly. He looked to his son who looked away quickly and he continued, "If I find out you skip school again, I will take the car keys, cell phone, lap top, radio, and your game system away from you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, dad." Ryu replied and went to his room.

Cho threw her bugs onto the table, mumbling, "I am tired and will be going to bed. You coming?"

"In a little while." Asami responded as he walked past her, not even feeling a thing when her hand slide up his arm. Cho snorted again and went to their bedroom. He shook his head and decided to see what the package was. He went down to the front desk. The man had gray hair with a thin smile on his face. He tipped the man as he took the envelope. He went back up to his penthouse, wondering what this was. As he entered his office, he poured himself a drink, shutting the door. He felt the chill in the room and decided to cook up the fireplace. He opened the envelope, almost dropping every photo onto the ground. His eyes widened seeing his crime played across every photo. A note slipped to the ground. He picked it up, reading it to himself.

_To Asami Ryuuichi: _

_Well you know what those can do to you. Lovely looking wife. Very beautiful. Too bad she doesn't know what you have done. Then of course, your position in law. Tsk. Tsk. I have copies, so don't think by destroying these that I can't use them against you. We will talk at some point. I'll be around the club for a week to discuss what I want. _

_Aki._

Asami leaned his head against the cold stone around the fire place. This boy had no idea what it could cost him. He tossed every photo and paper into the fire, watching it burn. The flames licked at it, hissing loudly in the quiet room. He slammed his hand against the wall, cursing meeting the boy. He should have known better. The world Aki lived in was a cruel one. He could try to get out of it but he wouldn't do that. He closed his eyes, only picturing those hazel ones. The way his body reacted to Aki was different than he ever felt. He should toss it from his mind. He was set up and trapped now.

In a large mansion, Kono sat there, staring straight into the bright green eyes of his son. He asked, "What did Keith say about the extra goods?"

Haru bowed his head toward the man even if Kono was his father, he was still the head boss. He spoke clearly, "Kono-sama, he said that he has no idea about it."

"I really doubt that." Kono said coldly.

"Toshi, we…"

"I have a meeting Chie. We will talk later." Kono spoke as he stared down his woman. She bowed her head and left the room. He could see worry in her eyes. He looked at his son and asked, "What is she worry about?"

"No clue, Kono-sama." Haru said with a straight face. His father glared but made no other comment on the matter. He switched topics and asked, "Is there something you wish us to do about Keith?"

"Take a trip down there tomorrow with two men. I want to see firsthand what is going on. Report what you find." Kono answered. He turned his chair and asked, "What about that other matter?"

"He has been annoying. Still looking." Haru snorted, gaining a warning look from a dear friend who worked for them. His father tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrow at him. He bowed his head again, speaking, "Forgive my rudeness, Kono-sama."

"You are all dismissed. I want the information tomorrow by noon, no later." Kono stated. As he heard the door shut, he leaned back relaxing. He wondered what his wife was worried about. Then again, it shouldn't be so hard to figure out. He closed his eyes, sighing sadly. He did all he could in his position. It was the only thing he could do for her. He knew that dismissing her before, she wasn't going to bring up her concerns for a while. She had a temper and hated to be ignored.

The next day, Akihito went into Keith's office, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Keith grinned at him sweetly. He stated, "Not happening, perv."

Keith laughed, "I didn't say a word."

"You have that look." Akihito responded. He changed the topic and asked, "How much?"

"Fifty per person." Keith answered folding his hands in front of his face.

Akihito retorted, "Two hundred per person." He smirked as he saw Keith stood up quickly with a grim face. He pushed away from the wall and walked toward the stunned man as he spoke, "We are good at what we do. You will not find anyone like us."

"I keep…"

"I do not care what you do for us. You have been paying us worth shit. Time to get this agreement better or my gang walks to find someone who will pay us better." Akihito cut the man off.

Outside, Eri twisted her long hair in her finger, looking at the jewelry laying there. She gazed at a nice fancy ring. It would be perfect for her. It could be a sign of love between her and Takato. Sadly they just didn't have the money to do it. She glanced to the clock, wondering what Akihito was doing. He was a tough cookie, impossible to break. She admired him even though she knew nothing of his story. She tried to ask once but there was a deadly cold look in his eyes. She stepped back and bumped into a large man. She apologized, "I'm sorry sir." She wanted to hiss as she saw a look on his face.

"I don't think you are. You should watch were you are going, but you can make it up to me by going out tonight with me." The man purred.

Eri rolled her eyes. Now she understood why Akihito beat the crap out of people. She sneered, "Taken and no."

"How dare you!?" The man yelled.

Eri screamed as she saw the man grabbed her arm and raised his hand. Why wasn't anyone coming? Where was Takato or Akihito? She closed her eyes, waiting for the beating. To her shock, she felt nothing. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Akihito or Takato. Instead there stood a tall man with brown hair and bright green eyes. Everything in this man screamed danger. She turned her head when she heard running footsteps. She was shaking.

Akihito went in front of Eri to protect her. He could smell the danger in the room. Takato and Kou ran from the other direction and Eri ran into Takato's arms, shaking.

Keith spoke nervously, "Kono-san, you didn't have to come down here."

Haru tossed one of his men to the floor, speaking to him directly, "I said look around, not touch."

"She is nothing but a slut." The man sneered as he tried to stand up. He was slammed to the floor once again. He bit his lip as his wrist was broken by a fierce slam on it.

Haru looked at everyone in the room, seeing fierce hazel eyes. They were cold. He looked at the second man with him and ordered, "Teach him a lesson about manners." His personal guard grabbed the fool and pulled him out of the room. He fished out his cigarettes as he asked, "Workers for you, Keith?" Those hazel eyes were striking him clearly. There was no fear in this boy who kept in front of the other three. He glanced over at Keith, asking, "Are you going to answer me?"

Keith couldn't lose this small gang. He chuckled, "They do some side work in the office for me. That's about it."

Haru doubted that but he will figure it out later. He glanced around the room and spoke as he blew out grey smoke from his mouth, "We need to discuss some things."

"Later Keith." Akihito stated. It was a dismissal for them and he would take the hint. He had no plan to keep the others here any longer. He saw enough. This man spoke boss and it was best to not cross the line with him. He nodded his head toward the door and all of them left. He felt shivers running across his spine. Something about that man rung fear inside of him.

Haru looked back, feeling something in his gut. He shook it away. He will deal with it later. It was time for Keith to know his place and to control what goes around. He slammed the man into the wall, stating lowly, "We did not order you to steal more than what we told you to."

"Look…"

"Do not say another word. You get others to do your dirty work, get a good profit, and then pay them hardly nothing. Kono-sama does not like low lives trying to outsmart him." Haru replied and then continued, "It ends now. If we find out this happens again, I will break a finger for every extra stolen piece." He tossed the man onto the ground and left the same way as he entered. He lit up another cigarette, inhaling the toxin before blowing out grey smoke. He heard his phone blare to life and answered, "He got the message but sadly I had Tio beaten."

"Why?"

"He tried to hit a woman." Haru explained.

"I want to see him when you return."

Haru hung up, shaking his head. It would seem Tio was going to suffer even more. He walked to the car to see Tio in the back seat, messed up. Then again, his personal guard wasn't a push over and very cruel when it came down to it. He slid in and stated, "Boss wants to see you when we return."

Akihito walked back to the run-down home. He was upset about all that happened today. He didn't like the man. That man made him feel fear. He hasn't felt fear in years. He walked inside with his family. They were all silent. He walked to the window.

Eri asked, "Is that how they all are?" No one answered her but Takato wrapped his arms around her. She was ready to cry and she hated that feeling. She hasn't cried since she ran from home.

Kou asked, "How much are we going to get paid for our work or should we start to look for someone else?" He felt for Eri but right now they needed to know what to do.

Akihito fished out a cigarette, lighting it. He answered, "Two hundred per person. We have this job to do. We will do it tomorrow night." He headed toward the door. He had the feeling that told him to run. He always went with his gut. He gazed back at the ones he called friends even if they never knew his story. He sighed and left them be. More than ever, he had to leave them protection. His time was running out of time here. He closed his eyes as headed out of the building. His thoughts were in going into circles. When should he leave? Where should he go? He looked down to the ground, whispering, "I'm sorry my family. I will do one last act for you and that's it."

In the city, one man stood there, sneering, "I will find you. I will have the last laugh."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Crime, OOC.

Pairings: Asami/OC, Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: AU. Asami is a cop and he runs into a young man who will turn his world upside down. Can Asami keep the peace in his family life and this new young man?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for taking a while to post this. I have three classes now and they are not easy. Please do tell me what you think. It does help me write better. Enjoy.

Asami sat at his desk working on reports and making sure the cases were all wrapped up. His thoughts still lingered on the man he picked up and was now blackmailing him. What could Aki want from him? Was it money? His phone rung loudly and he picked it up on the third ring, "Asami speaking."

"Ah Asami-san, this is Ryu's principle."

"Yes. What may I do for you, Sato-san?" Asami asked, dreading what his son did this time to have the school call.

"Asami-san, I wanted to inform you that Ryu never showed up for school today. He missed yesterday as well. I was making sure he was all right." Sato said calmly.

Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back his on-coming headache. He sighed, "I will have a talk with him."

"Asami-san, I know you work a lot of hours and also just recently married. Maybe…"

"Sato-san, once again, I will talk with him." Asami cut her off. She sighed sadly over the phone to him but said her goodbyes. He had to do something to straighten out his son and soon. The way he was trying to live was no world he was willing to let him live. He lost her that way. He opened his drawer, grabbing some Advil for his headache. He had about ten more cases to look through and then go to the club. He had to know what Aki wanted from him. Some part of him wanted to see the other man again. He tried to justify the interest to what the man wanted from him.

Standing before the club, Akihito stared up at the sky still confused about what he should do. For five years, he has been on the run. He stayed in this area most of the time. Why should he run again? He was safe. No one knew him in these parts. Still the gut feeling told him to run. He shook his head as he waved his hand at the bouncer standing in front of the door. He walked inside, not seeing much of a crowd yet. He picked a table and Michael came over with a drink. To his surprised, the bartender sat across from him.

Michael spoke first, "Why did you leave with that tick last night?"

"My business, not yours." Akihito snapped. Michael got the hint to leave him alone. He wasn't in the best of moods tonight. Should he bail out now? No, his team needed him for the job. Why did he care for those three? They didn't know him. Also he couldn't trust them. He saw countless times that Takato and Eri wanted to be noticed by the head bosses in the area. They thought they would be set but they were wrong. They would only become pawns, never having anything. He downed his drink and waved Michael to give him another. He hoped Asami came tonight. Why couldn't he get those kind eyes out of his mind? The entire time, he thought about burning the photos himself. He will not back down. Asami was a fool playing in a world that he held no power in. Asami was just a pawn playing the part. He will use him until he saw fit to end the agreement. He taps his fingers against the table.

In a large penthouse, Asami walked in the door seeing his son sitting on the chair. His wife chatting away about what she wanted to do around the penthouse. His daughter was in the living room watching T.V. He spoke, "Ai please go play in your room." His daughter looked around and ran into her room to play.

Cho asked, "What is the matter, dear?"

Asami walked to his son and questioned ignoring his wife all together, "Is this the life you want to live? Want to be on the streets, stealing to get high?"

"Dad…"

"No dad me. Your principal called today. You have been skipping school." Asami stated seeing Ryu turn his head. He raised his voice, "I'm tired of this behavior."

Cho folded her arms in front of her chest, piping in, "I did suggest a boarding school."

Ryu stood up and spoke, "Stay out of this, bitch!"

Asami raised his hand and slap his son. Ryu looked at him in shock. He spoke calmly, "You will not use that language in this house. Second, you have two weeks to get your grades up. You will go every day. If you do not, I will be forced to act."

"What about respecting me?" Cho asked coldly.

Asami ignored his wife all together and looked into his son's eyes. He asked, "Do I make myself clear? No skipping, no getting high." He pointed down the hall. Ryu left the room. He looked at his wife who was glaring at him. He explained, "I have a meeting. Hopefully it will not be long."

"So I stay with two children who do not listen to me one bit." Cho hissed. She wrapped her arms around Asami's neck, sighing, "It might be best for Ryu to be in boarding school. I doubt you want to do the other thing."

Asami felt nothing as his wife pressed against him. Still, he made his choice. He married her without a fight and there was no backing out. He unwrapped her arms, replying, "I will never do that to my son."

Ryu stood there, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He never saw his father look so pale before. His father feared nothing and he has seen many things in his life. He watched as his father leave. Cho looked at him with an unnerving smile. He glared at her and she waved her ring finger. He left the area, going back to his room. What were they talking about? Was his father really considering boarding school for him?

At the club, Akihito leaned over to look at the songs. He was starting to feel good. He had six drinks and finally calmed down from all that happened earlier. He kept his eyes open around the area. A few people came in but none of them dared to mess with him. He noticed a couple of people that Kou hung out with. He played a song that reminded of what he lost when he was a kid. He walked away and sat back down. He closed his eyes as he let the song take over his mind. It was her favorite song. He was never going to be a pawn ever again. He opened his eyes when he heard the chair across from him. Gold eyes stared back at him. They were breathtaking. He did wrong to this man but that was how it was played.

Asami stared at the man across from him. His worries were starting to disappear. Still he couldn't show that in front of his blackmailer. He asked lowly, "What do you want from me?"

"So serious all the sudden." Akihito teased as he waved Michael over. Michael brought him a drink and a glass for Asami. When the bartender left them, he leaned on his head on his hands. Those eyes were watching him. He wanted to laugh on how easy this man was to read. He looked over at the juke box, hearing more songs playing.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Asami asked in a growl.

"I play a game every second. It is the only way to get by. I refused to be a pawn and made others that." Akihito remarked not in the least put off by the temper coming from the older man.

"I will ask one more time. What is it that you want? I will leave in two minutes." Asami stated.

"To only be found out that you had an affair." Akihito replied as he turned his head to look at the chief of the police. He continued, "She is a beautiful woman. I think she and your career mean the world to you. Also what will your children think?"

Asami drank some of his drink, trying to calm himself down. This boy was causing so many emotions going through him. He turned his head. Aki was the one who held the cards. He didn't really care for his wife. He sighed, "I give."

Akihito chuckled softly, "I knew you would. As for what I want is some sort of protection for me and my little gang."

"To stay out of trouble from the law." Asami remarked.

Shaking his head, Akihito replied, "My gang is good and we don't make mistakes. It is the big fish that I worry about. We already had a run-in with them. I like us to stay out of their eye sight." He wasn't sure why he explained it all but he did.

Asami could understand that. Most people on the streets wanted the big fish to notice them, thinking they would be made. He drank some more and replied, "First you need to be out of this area."

Akihito laughed, "My gang is good but we don't get that much to live out of here."

Asami wondered if he lost his mind as he thought of an idea. He didn't know this boy at all. Akihito was blackmailing him even if it was for the safety of people close to him. He spoke before he could stop himself, "I have a three level condo that you and your gang can use." His eyes widened as his mind caught up with what he said. He was ready to take it back but the look in Aki's eyes told him there was no way to forget the words. He was trapped completely. He couldn't let his wife know anything. It was too dangerous.

Akihito couldn't believe his luck. He was still trying to figure this man out though. Was someone that naïve? He ran his finger over the tan hand. Gold eyes looked at him. They were confused. He asked, "When can we go and will this get us caught?"

"It is a detail that no one knows about. You can move in whenever." Asami sighed. Aki raised an eyebrow at him and he replied, "I came from wealth."

"I did my homework on that. Your father passed away when you were five and you inherited everything. I do not understand why…" Akihito became to say, only to be cut off.

Asami told the truth, "My wife. She doesn't need to know."

Akihito laughed loudly. A few people looked over shocked to hear him laugh. He downed his drink, mumbling, "Why you even married to her then?"

Asami asked that many times but deep inside he knew the answer. This was not something he would share with this boy. He turned his head to see a group of kids by the juke box. He wanted out of the place. He asked, "Are you ready to see the place?"

"Sure. Remember who has the winning cards." Akihito stated with sharp eyes. Asami snorted as he stood up. He threw some money on the table, leaving. Maybe he didn't have to leave. He would be out of sight again by living in the rich area. It was perfect. Now, he had protection. As he stared at the man's back, he could feel the guilt trying to engulf him. Once again, he pushed it away. This was his life and he lived it the way he knew how.

Asami opened the door for Aki. He got inside the driver's side and started the car. He glanced to the side feeling his heart beat quickly. Why was he feeling this way? Aki was blackmailing him. It was a trap from the beginning. He shook his head and started to drive down the road. He held no answer to his questions.

It felt strange being in a car. It has been so long. Of course, it was bringing haunting memories back to him. Akihito shook them away. He didn't need them here and now. Nothing could be changed. This was the way he lived. No one would ever know his story; his pain. He glanced to Asami who was staring straight ahead. The man was built. He asked, "What made you become a cop?"

Asami glanced real quickly at Aki. He turned his eyes back to the road, replying, "I was always interested in it. I didn't fully get into it until I married my first wife."

"Was she the mother of your children or are they to your wife now?" Akihito questioned.

Asami sighed, "To my first wife. She passed away almost two years ago." Why was he being truthful? Why was this man asking questions?

"Sorry to hear." Akihito stated. He could hear the love in the man's voice as he spoke of his first wife. He decided it was time to be silent. He didn't want to know anything else. It wasn't his business. As long as the chief would protect his gang, he was content.

Asami got to the condo in twenty minutes. As he walked out, he watched as the young man who was causing too many feelings in him step out. It was his secret spot. It was meant for something else but it never took place. He decided against it. He knew he was being cruel on the decision but it was just the way he thought how it should be. He watched as those hazel widened just slightly. He fished out his cigarettes and keys. He responded, "Here are the keys for it. The bills are always paid for. You just got to worry about food and supplies."

Akihito looked stunned as he was handed the keys for the three floors. Could this be a trap? He looked at the man's eyes to see only truth in them. They were like the sun, shining brightly. He watched as Asami got in his car and asked, "Where are you going?" Why did he ask such a thing? It didn't matter. He was getting what he wanted.

Asami looked out the roll-downed window as he answered, "Home with my family." He was used and now it was time to lie with his mistake. The man didn't say anything but went inside the building. He drove away trying to forget the body, mind, and those eyes that fixed up Aki. He whispered, "No choice. No say."

In a large mansion, Kono sat behind his desk, looking at reports. He asked, "What has he done this time for you to be coming into my office?"

Chie sighed, "What makes you think that it is concerning him, Toshi?" Her husband raised his head to look at her. His eyes glowed in the dim light in the room. The feeling of safety didn't leave her body at all. She leaned against the door, wanting to be forgiven after all this time. She asked, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Kono went back to his work as he responded, "You worry too much on him. He is an adult. Leave him be. He made his choice." He ignored her question all together like he has done for years.

Chie snorted, "He never had a choice. Never." She opened the door and left the room without waiting for cold words to come from her husband.

Kono sat his pen down, rubbing his nose. He turned his chair around, looking out the window. He asked, "How long do you plan to stand there silent, Haru?"

"I don't know." Haru answered. He heard his father really did a number on Tio after they returned. He knew what the reason was even if some of the newer men didn't. He lit a cigarette and changed the topic away from the unsafe area, "By the way, idiot is in town."

"Do you think he finally had a clue on what he owes me?" Kono asked.

"I wouldn't know since I never seen it before." Haru remarked. His father turned his head and shook it. It was his dismissal from the room. He bowed his head and left. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. When it was picked up, he stated, "Stop having her worry about you. You should have met up with me." He didn't get a response, only a dial tone.


End file.
